nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance of Death
Dance of Death is the third map in the Time Monster storyline. It is set in an unknown club in Eastern England. Set immediatley following the events of The Dream, the Teleporter finally releases the group into the club. With specialised drinks taking heavy influence from Fortune's End, a new wonder weapon and a new power-up, the group may survive to find out why they've been dropped off in this place. Overview Uniquely, the map starts with a cutscene whether it be co-op or solo. The group and Harvey Yena appear in the middle of the dance floor, quickly followed by blue lights appearing in the middle of the crowd, and causing a massive explosion which kills all but the group in the room. Takeo makes the first few steps, retrieving an M1911 from a dead guard. The others follow suit. Screams are heard in the background as the camera turns towards a group of three women stare down at something on the floor. One of the women is then grabbed and bitten by something, and as Takeo investigates, it is revealed to be a Zombie. He shoots it dead, but it explodes into a violent blue cloud of gore, taking all three of the women with it. The rest of the dead slowly begin twitching and moving their limbs, and Takeo reloads his pistol as the group back away towards the nearest door. Gameplay then commences. A new enemy has been introduced, the Bartender Zombie. These former Bartenders will attack from range, throwing glasses from behind their counters. Upon death they will drop a Special Beverage, a feature introduced in Fortune's End but has been change upon to accommodate the regular health regeneration and rules which Dance of Death has. Dance of Death features a new Wonder Weapon, called the Ahlo Rayar. It fires a blue blob which upon landing on the ground, it waits until it is stepped on by a Zombie, then spreads out into a shield which conceals half of the map, vaporizing all Zombies and downing any players after 5 seconds, so it should be used in emergency situations. A new power-up, known as the Enveloshield, which has a 20% chance of spawning from Zombies. It is similar to a power-up from Dead Ops Arcade, in which a shield spawns around the player, allowing other players in and causing Zombies to run back to their spawn point. It also protects players from the Ahlo Rayar. Unlike Dead Ops Arcade, however, it doesn't move with the player and remains stationary. Enigma Brew returns, spawning in the centre of the room if the Ahlo Rayar is triggered, and an Enveloshield is activated during the vaporizing effect. It comes in the form of a Random Perk Bottle painted purple. Musical Easter Eggs New Features Trivia *There is an enemy called the "SHICD" in the files, as well as an intro sound effect for it, but it is not found within the map. *There are a total of three references to Call of Duty: Black Ops II in Dance of Death. **Takeo references that Richtofen would probably be liked by strangers more than he and the (now deceased) Tank and Nikolai. **Written in blood on the wall in a hallway is "We are trapped in the dance of death!! Why are the survivors Griefing eachover?!" **Located next to a dead guard there is a list. Looking at it through a sniper scope says "VIP List: Misty, Raul, David".